La prophétie de Semarys 2
by Scilia
Summary: Et si une antique prophétie modifiait la donne ?


La prophétie de Semarys

  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnes de LOTR ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est bien dommage ! Seul Poledra est à moi et sa famille sont à moi… faut bien commencer d'une manière ou d'une autre 

**Auteur : **Sciliaclub-internet.fr

**Archives :** www.bricbrac.fr.st

**Genre :** Alternate universe, bien que le terme ne soit pas vraiment correct.

**Résumé :** Et si une antique prophétie modifiait la donne ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, je suis tombée sous le charme de la trilogie filmée par PJ et surtout du superbe Viggo Mortensen, interprète d'Aragorn. Seulement il y en a une que je ne supporte pas, cette elfe qui a volé le cœur de mon chouchou ! Donc, l'idée de base, c'est de modifier une partie de l'histoire originelle et de la mélanger à ma sauce. Si vous vous attendez à lire du Tolkien, fuyez pauvres fous, comme dirait Gandalf, par contre si vous aimez la fantasy, je pense que cela vous plaira. Cette partie se passe à la fin du Retour du Roi, Aragorn a été couronné mais n'a pas retrouvé Arwen car cette dernière est partie pour les Havres Gris. Bonne lecture.

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'il avait été couronné roi du Gondor. Deux jours que le peuple fêtait cet événement. Deux jours que ses amis se remettaient de leur terrifiante aventure. Aragorn laissa son regard errer sur le coucher rougeoyant du soleil qu'il apercevait de la fenêtre d'une des salles jouxtant la salle du trône. Frodon, épuisé, n'avait quasiment pas quitter sa chambre. Sam l'avait veillé comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de cette aventure, le protégeant des autres aussi bien que de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été là… Merry et Pippin, eux, avaient quasiment passé leur temps à dévaliser la cuisine du palais, au grand dam du cuisinier qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment d'aussi petites choses pouvaient manger autant. Ils étaient redevenus ceux qu'il avait connus bien des mois plutôt mais en même temps, ils étaient différents. Quelque chose dans leur regard, dans leur manière de se comporter montrait qu'ils avaient mûri. Un bruit de pas, si léger qu'il ne pouvait venir que d'un seul être, le fit se retourner.

- Vous semblez bien sombre, Aragorn, déclara Legolas en elfique.   
- Je vous imaginais sur le départ. Elrond m'a annoncé le sien pour demain.  
- Il est vrai que mon cœur aimerait retourner dans la Forêt Noire mais il me reste une tâche à accomplir.   
- Je crains de ne pas comprendre.   
- Vous n'en avez nul besoin, assura l'elfe avec douceur.   
- Je ne sais plus que penser, avoua le roi. Depuis notre retour, Gandalf semble perturbé par je ne sais quoi et refuse d'en parler et vous, vous parlez par énigme.   
- Le sentiment que vous ressentez s'appelle la frustration, mon ami, mais je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Aragorn ne put empêcher un profond soupir de s'échapper. Legolas avait raison mais il ne savait comment avouer à l'elfe le sujet de son tourment. Il préféra garder le silence et éviter consciencieusement le regard céruléen de Legolas. Ses pensées, hélas, ne cessaient de revenir à elle. Quand il était arrivé en vainqueur dans la cité, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle serait là, parvenant à le surprendre une fois de plus, comme tout au long de ces années où ils s'étaient sans cesse côtoyer. En constatant son absence, Aragorn s'était dit qu'elle attendait une occasion plus propice pour leurs retrouvailles. Son couronnement, devant la foule réunie devant le palais, n'avait pas non plus été le bon moment. Il aurait pourtant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était assez étrange mais depuis leur rencontre dans la lande, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées. Arwen était partie, Elrond le lui avait annoncé mais, contrairement à ce qu'Aragorn avait toujours pensé, il semblait peiné par sa décision. Il ne s'en était pas ouvert à l'elfe et ce dernier avait volontairement évité le sujet, ce qui avait irrité Aragorn car son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos.

- Que fait Gandalf ? Murmura-t-il en voyant le sorcier qui était à l'extérieur du palais et scrutait le ciel avec attention.   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Legolas après s'être approché.

Il observa le ciel avec attention et son ouie perçut le battement d'ailes d'un oiseau. Il eut juste le temps de se reculer qu'une chouette d'un blanc éclatant pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'effondrer sur le sol, à quelques pas des deux hommes. Legolas s'approcha avec lenteur de l'animal et constata qu'il était blessé, une flèche était logée dans son aile droite et c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu voler, songea-t-il en tendant la main pour la caresser. Il la prit avec douceur, lui murmurant des mots elfique quand elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise. Il venait tout juste de parvenir à la calmer quand Gandalf fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Où est-elle ? S'écria-t-il avec vigueur.  
- De qui diable parlez-vous ? Demanda Aragorn qui s'étonna de la vivacité du sorcier.   
- Il nous faut un endroit calme, où personne ne viendra nous déranger, continua Gandalf sans prêter attention à sa question. Donnez-la-moi, Legolas et aller chercher des linges propres et de l'eau. Aragorn ?  
- Oui ?  
- Où pourrons-nous être tranquille ? Répéta le sorcier agacé.  
- La tour Sud, je pense.  
- Vous pensez, ironisa Gandalf en cachant l'oiseau blessé de sa cape. Allons, guidez-nous !

Il est devenu fou, songea Aragorn tandis qu'il conduisait Gandalf en haut de la tour. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter tout le palais mais cet endroit avait semblé l'appeler à lui. Au sommet, il y avait une pièce immense où trônait, entre autres, un majestueux lit à baldaquin.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, maugréa Gandalf en posant la chouette sur le lit avec douceur.

Aragorn le regarda s'affairer autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi le sorcier portait un tel intérêt à l'oiseau qui demeurait inerte sur le lit.

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide puisque notre ami elfe n'est pas encore revenu.   
- Que puis-je faire ?  
- Maintenez son aile tandis que je romps cette flèche. Elle risque de vous pincer, le prévint-il.

Le roi prit l'aile blessée entre ses mains et fit ce que Gandalf lui avait demandé. La chouette ouvrit brutalement les yeux quand il retira d'un geste brusque le morceau de flèche brisée et pinça violemment Aragorn qui n'y prit garde. Elle tenta de lui échapper mais il maintint sa prise sur l'oiseau apeuré.

- Il est temps de revenir maintenant, murmura le sorcier en elfique. Je t'ordonne de revenir, m'entends-tu ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton qu'Aragorn l'avait vu employer devant le balrog quand il lui avait assuré qu'il ne traverserait pas le pont dans la Moria.

Legolas les rejoignit, les bras chargés de linges et d'un broc d'eau. Il posa son fardeau sur une table et vint retrouver les deux hommes de l'autre côté du lit. Il perçut un son, si faible qu'il n'était pas certain de lui, une sorte de mélopée dont il ne comprenait pas la langue.

- Oui… c'est cela, l'encouragea Gandalf qui posa une couverture sur la chouette.

Sous les yeux ébahit de l'homme et de l'elfe, la petite forme, facilement identifiable de la chouette, grandit sous la couverture jusqu'à devenir humaine.

- C'est… impossible, murmura Aragorn.  
- Voyons, mon ami, je vous croyais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, vous avez maintes fois vu la magie à l'œuvre.   
- Gandalf, souffla une voix féminine faiblement.  
- Ne craignez rien, vous êtes en sécurité, la rassura le sorcier avec chaleur. Racontez-moi, Poledra, que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme se tint coïte, prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule avec le vieux sorcier. Ses yeux émeraudes se fixèrent d'abord sur Legolas, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance, avant qu'elle ne croise ceux, plus durs, d'Aragorn.

- Ainsi cela est arrivé, murmura-t-elle en voyant la couronne qui ceignait son front.

Il ne savait que dire. Il l'espérait depuis son retour mais son arrivée… elle était une… Comment diable avait-elle pu lui cacher cela ? Une violente colère s'empara de lui qu'il n'arriva pas à refréner. Elle s'était jouée de lui, Gandalf s'était joué de lui ! De quel droit avaient-ils changé le cours de son destin ? Legolas le contemplait de ses yeux céruléens et Aragorn sut qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps. Sans jeter un seul regard à la femme qu'il ne pouvait nier avoir aimé, il sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches de la tour aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, l'excusa Legolas en elfique.   
- Allez vous fuir ainsi qu'il l'a fait ?  
- Cela n'est pas dans mes intentions, je suis à votre service, dame Poledra.   
- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser glisser dans un profond sommeil.

Gandalf refréna son impatience à connaître les évènements. Il aurait aimé l'interroger sur ses frères, dans l'espoir qu'ils aient survécu. Il était tellement occupé à préparer la guerre contre Sauron qu'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que Saroumane attaquerait le berceau de leur ordre car il en était certain, cela s'était passé ainsi. Il l'avait cru en sécurité mais son manque de clairvoyance avait failli coûter la vie à la future reine et à l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

- Veillez sur elle, Legolas. Personne ne doit savoir.

L'elfe hocha la tête et prit place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il observa un long moment la sorcière endormie. Ses cheveux roux étaient épars sur l'oreiller, sa respiration était régulière, sa peau laiteuse portait de nombreuses marques de fatigue mais ce qui se remarquait le plus, c'était son ventre proéminent. Aragorn l'avait-il remarqué avant de quitter la tour ? Si ces calculs étaient exacts, songea l'elfe, la délivrance n'allait pas tarder.

Sa fidèle Anduril à la main, Aragorn faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône qui était heureusement vide à cette heure tardive. Il faisait tournoyer son épée dans sa main droite, écoutant le bruit régulier de la lame reforgée par les elfes et qui, d'habitude, l'aidait à se calmer. C'était peine perdue et il le savait. Une foule d'émotions contradictoires avait pris possession de lui. Durant toute leur quête, il s'était laissé porter par l'espoir de vaincre Sauron et ses forces maléfiques. Il avait eu foi en Frodon, foi dans les hommes qui l'avaient rejoint pour l'ultime bataille. Il avait aussi gardé la foi malgré le départ d'Arwen marquant la fin de leur amour. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait incitée à rejoindre les siens, lui faisant croire qu'il était impossible… Un homme et une elfe… Comment auraient-ils pu vivre ensemble ? Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans des temps aussi troubles leur amour serait-il seulement né ?

- Vous allez finir par l'user, fit une voix familière dans son dos.   
- Si tel est mon bon vouloir, répliqua Aragorn en continuant ses moulinets.   
- Je comprendrais qu'un autre que vous soit étonné, choqué peut-être, mais vous… après avoir affronté des orcs, des hurukaïs, des trolls et que sais-je encore… Après m'avoir vu chuter avec un balrog et revenir d'entre les morts, un peu de sorcellerie vous effraye ?  
- Effrayé, répéta le roi du Gondor avec énervement. Legolas me trouve frustré et vous, vous me trouvez effrayé !   
- Frustré ? Reprit Gandalf, expliquez-moi donc cela.  
- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer. Durant toutes ces années, je vous ai fait confiance et vous ai suivi aveuglément, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?  
- Parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, répondit calmement le sorcier en s'asseyant sur une chaise.   
- Baliverne que cela !   
- L'univers est régi selon des lois qui ne peuvent être contournées. Il en est de même pour la magie Aragorn.   
- N'essayez pas de changer de sujet !  
- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que j'avais fait durant les années précédentes au retour de Sauron ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé aucune question sur moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le sorcier à sa place, vous m'avez pris tel que j'étais, pour ce que j'étais, sans avoir aucune idée de l'étendue de mes capacités, sans avoir aucune idée de l'existence de reclus que j'ai mené pendant longtemps.   
- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…  
- Je n'ai pas terminé, le coupa sèchement Gandalf. Oui, c'est une sorcière et elle est bien plus âgée que vous. Oui, je l'ai placée sur votre chemin il y a bien longtemps dans le but de réaliser une ancienne prophétie dont vous n'aviez nul besoin d'entendre parler. Votre voie était tracée depuis longtemps Aragorn, vous l'avez reniée pendant un temps et force vous est de constater que cela n'a servi à rien. Vous voilà roi et un roi a besoin d'une reine digne de ce nom, ainsi que d'un héritier.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Que les deux se trouvent dans la tour Sud et qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de les rejoindre !   
- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, répondit Aragorn qui avait soudainement arrêté de faire tourner Anduril dans sa main droite.  
- Je crois au contraire que vous comprenez très bien. La seule question est celle-ci : votre amour pour cette femme est-il aussi fort que celui qu'elle vous porte ?   
- Il suffit ! Vous parlez d'amour alors que tout n'a été que fourberies, perfidies et intrigues !  
- Ara…  
- Non, Gandalf ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manigances, je croyais que tout était fini, que nous allions vivre enfin loin du mal mais…  
- Gandalf, les interrompit Legolas en pénétrant dans la salle. Je crois que le moment est venu !  
- C'est bien ce que je craignais, murmura le sorcier, le voyage l'a durement éprouvée. Allez chercher la sage-femme et amenez-la dans la tour.

Legolas hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement. Gandalf parla un moment dans sa barbe dans un langage qu'Aragorn ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait nier que l'interruption de l'elfe avait dissipé sa colère. Elle était en danger. Tant qu'il l'avait cru en sécurité, il avait pu laisser libre cours à son courroux mais il savait que nombre de femmes mourraient en couche, fut-elle sorcière que les risques n'en étaient pas moins grand. Il venait juste de tirer cette conclusion quand il s'aperçut que Gandalf n'était plus avec lui. Sans plus attendre, il emprunta le même chemin que le sorcier. Il pourrait toujours reprendre sa colère là où il l'avait laissée, se dit-il en grimpant rapidement les marches de la tour.

_  
- J'ai essayé… j'ai lutté mais…  
- Taisez-vous, nous parlerons plus tard, répondit mentalement Gandalf. Une sage-femme va venir mais vous savez comme moi que certains choses ne doivent pas être…  
- Dite-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais, l'interrompit Poledra avec une grimace de douleur.   
- J'aimerai autant vous aider à le mettre au monde avant son arrivée.  
- Mais vous ne… vous n'avez jamais…  
- Pas des femmes mais j'ai aidé quelques juments à mettre bas, avoua le sorcier.   
- Des ju… juments…. !!!! Ahhhh mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle tandis qu'une autre contraction lui déchirait le ventre. _

Gandalf posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il fit appel à toutes ses connaissances, récentes ou lointaines, appela mentalement à l'aide ses frères dont il ne savait s'ils avaient survécu à l'attaque de leur ordre. Les quatre tours se dressaient-elles toujours dans la vallée d'Erat ? Il était tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Que puis-je faire ? Demanda Aragorn peinée de voir Poledra souffrir.  
- J'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait que je vous fasse monter ici par d'autres moyens, murmura le sorcier avec un sourire entendu. Mettez-vous derrière elle, soutenez-la, aidez-la en lui parlant.  
- De quoi ? S'enquit le roi l'air complètement perdu.   
- Aragorn, elle va vous offrir un fils et vous n'avez rien à lui dire !

Le sorcier reprit sa concentration, laissant errer une main sur le ventre tendue de Poledra qui sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle.

- Ce n'est que moi. Aragorn, murmura-t-il.   
- Je croyais que… ahhh !!!!!  
- Ne vous fatiguez pas à parler, continua-t-il en épongeant le front de Pol avec un linge humide.   
- Il faut que… je suis désolée…   
- Vous n'avez pas   
- Laissez-moi… finir. La prophétie… je l'ai rejetée… au départ. Je ne voulais passsss…   
- Il faut pousser Poledra, indiqua Gandalf.   
- Je refusais… de croire… qu'un vieux papier de 5 000 ans… pouvait me dire… qui aimerrrrrrr !!!!!!!!! Mais j'ai su… quand je vous ai vu… que je ne pourrais en aimer un autre.  
- Je vois sa tête, annonça le sorcier. Poussez encore !  
- Je ne peux pas, refusa la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je suis si… fatiguée…

Aragorn prit les mains de Poledra dans les siennes, espérant lui fournir la force qui lui manquait. Ses paroles l'avaient touché plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il repousse son amour ? N'avait-il pas, quelques heures auparavant, prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle revienne près de lui ? Et elle lui offrait ce qu'il avait à la fois craint et espéré toute sa vie : un enfant, symbole de leur union et leur amour.

- Mon amour, il faut essayer encore, murmura Aragorn en elfique bien qu'il sache que Gandalf comprenait ses paroles, elles lui venaient naturellement dans la langue de Legolas.  
- Je ne peux…passsss !!!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à ses mains.

Elle retomba, éreintée, entre ses bras, posant la tête sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé qui l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse. Gandalf n'eut pas le temps d'examiner la scène, un bébé vagissait dans ses mains et il requerrait toute son attention. Il était né à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, il représentait tellement pour le Gondor.

- Gandalf, voici…

Legolas s'immobilisa en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Aragorn tenait, toujours serré contre lui, Poledra qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Gandalf serrait un petit paquet entre ses bras. Un sourire lumineux éclaira la face de l'elfe quand il croisa le regard apaisé et heureux du nouveau roi du Gondor.

- C'est vous qui avez…, commença la sage-femme en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.   
- Oui mais je vous laisse le soin de finir, fit Gandalf épuisé par les évènements de la nuit.   
- Dam, j'ai encore jamais vu ça ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, vot'majesté ! Reprit-elle en voyant Aragorn.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle, assura Aragorn en pénétrant dans les appartements de Poledra.   
- N'est-ce pas ce que vous dites chaque fois que vous nous rendez visite ? Fit celle-ci un sourire tendre sur le visage.   
- Cela remonte à si longtemps, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Comment va notre petit glouton ?  
- Merveilleusement bien. Il va falloir songer à lui donner un nom.  
- Glouton ne convient pas ? La taquina le roi.   
- Mmmm Glouton, fils d'Aragorn… je ne trouve pas que cela sonne bien.   
- Parce que c'est Glouton, fils d'Aragorn et de Poledra.   
- Soyez sérieux, mon amour. Voulez-vous que nous lui donnions le nom de votre père ?  
- Que pensez-vous plutôt de Belegorn ?  
- Si tel est votre désir, il s'appellera ainsi.

Aragorn prit son fils dans ses bras et le contempla longuement. Il semblait si petit et si fragile. Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, il se tenait sur un champ de bataille, indécis sur le sort que lui réservait le destin. Il avait peine à y croire mais c'était bien son sang qui coulait dans cet enfant, mêlé à celui d'une sorcière certes, mais avant tout la femme qu'il aimait. Poledra l'observait avec attention. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Belegorn était avec eux et déjà Aragorn ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Elle sourit en repensant à la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Pol lui avait tout avoué, lui avait raconté sa vie depuis son commencement où, jeune fille, elle vivait heureuse dans la tour de ses parents. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de la mort de sa mère, de son apprentissage de la sorcellerie et de ceux qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme ses oncles : Gandalf, Garath et Garion. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé son âge mais il savait qu'elle était née bien avant sa naissance. Poledra lui avait aussi parlé de la prophétie, rédigée 5 000 ans plus tôt dans un monastère des terres du Nord, lui résumant les principaux points qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur union, union qu'Aragorn souhaitait légitimer au plus vite. Il s'était aussi confié à elle. Il lui avait parlé de sa fuite à cause de son lourd héritage, de ses années passées comme rôdeur, il avait évoqué Arwen, les membres de la compagnie et leur longue aventure qui s'était, heureusement, bien conclue. Aragorn avait aussi parlé d'eux, de ce lien étrange qui les unissait, de l'amour qu'il lui portait et de son souhait de s'unir à elle, afin que leur fils puisse légitimement hériter du trône quand son heure viendrait.

_A suivre…_


End file.
